


Breathless Confession

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: Accidental Confession?





	Breathless Confession

It was obvious right from the start who was your favorite RFA member, and Yoosung took pride in the fact that out everyone in the RFA you had chosen him to become the closest with. 

He wasn’t going to lie, at first, he had a little crush on you… though little was putting it lightly, as Seven had put it his heart was basically humping out of his chest whenever you two so much as brushed up against one another or whenever you smiled or complimented him. 

But he came to realize that more than anything he had become over infatuated with an idealized version of you he had created in his head. To be honest he had been slightly disappointed he’d been so eager to experience his first love but he realized that wasn’t something he could force and he came to understand that you were a person just like anybody else and that like virtues you had flaws as well and that the fact didn’t make you any less. 

Having realized this, he came to become even closer to you then he had felt the both of you had been before and he began to see you in a whole other light. You were his best friend and the only person that could understand him as well as you did, you were the breeze that cleared the fog of doubt that times clouded his judgment and helped him make sense of what he couldn’t alone. You knew what he liked, what made him smile, how to reassure him and how to make him laugh. 

Though now that he knew you better he sometimes thought you could be weirder than Seven but if it was you then that wasn’t a bad thing, somehow you made it work. 

You always reached out to him first; calling him, texting him (which admittedly made him feel really good) or showing up out of nowhere to whisk him away on a mini-adventure. Today had been one of those days. 

You’d shown up at his door early in the morning, urging him to get dressed and dragging him out of his apartment, you hadn’t told him where you were going but you rarely ever did in the instances when you swept him away, you’d only told him that the both of you would be out the whole day and advised him to wear some comfortable shoes. He didn’t know where you were going to take him and although he had been nervous, he didn’t protest or question you after all he trusted you and would literally follow you to the end of the world if you asked him to. 

The bus ride was a long one, but everything made sense when the bus pulled up the amusement park drop off zone. It was early but the park was already crawling with people, he could hear the excited screams of the people on the roller coaster and other rides ahead whirling through the wind in their rides.

The whole day had been one big fun blur, between the rides and just being with you he couldn’t remember one second he hadn’t enjoyed, the whole day had spent with you leading him by the hand from one ride to another but now as both of you messed around on the beach just a few miles away from the amusement park it was evident that the day was slowly winding down. 

The pink skies signaled an imminent sunset, but that didn’t deter either of you from continuing to play around barefoot on the sand. The sounds of waves, along with the sounds of the seagulls flying overhead and your laughs all mixed together and made everything seem  _so once in a lifetime_  moment to Yoosung. His heartbeat raced whenever he was with you, he wasn’t a little boy he knew exactly what that meant but at that moment his heart was pounding like crazy… and that wasn’t just because he was chasing after you. 

It all started when both of you decided to take off your shoes and walk along the shoreline, both of you talked about school, the RFA, the latest superhero movie you’d seen together and eventually that lead to the both of you just joking around which eventually lead to you teasing him. 

He liked it when you teased him but he wasn’t going to let you know that, feigning hurt he began to chase you ‘demanding’  an ‘apology’ though it was obvious that it was all in good fun. Then it happened, he wasn’t expecting you to let him catch you so when he ran into you knocking you both over he’d been so surprised that he’d hurt you until he heard you laughing. 

_God… you were so pretty when you laughed._

_He loved your laugh._  

You were so close to him, your face was merely inches away but you didn’t move away from him. You only smiled looking up at his starstruck expression.

When you looked up into his eyes, he could see pure joy in them. The way your eyes looked deeply into his, not looking away…  _ **he wanted to- he wanted to…**_

 _ **He wanted to look away!**_  He could feel his face heating up under your gaze, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest right now he was afraid you could feel it. 

Then you reached up to the side of his face and he nearly exploded right there. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as you leaned in closer to him.

“Yoosung?” You asked, but he could only stare back at you trying to keep his heart in check as his eyes quickly flittered down to your lips. Was it going to happen? Were you going to- 

“You had sand in your hair.”  ** _Pop!_** He felt himself completely deflate but all he did was lay there frozen on top of you. “What’s wrong? Did you forget how to breathe?” You teased taking note of the dark blush that spread across his face. 

He quickly jumped off of you, flustered, exasperated, and embarrassed all at once.  _ **“N-No!”**_  He cried out, trying to face away from you. All he could think of was about how embarrassed he was. _ **“I just — I’m breathless, okay? Whenever I’m with you it happens”**_ He tried to explain without really thinking about what he was saying. 

 _“Oh my!”_  You replied in a teasing manner pulling him over to face you.  _“Is that a confession I hear?”_  You smirked at him. 

The red on his face wasn’t going to go down at this rate. He felt so exposed right now in front of you and judging by your smug expression you were really enjoying his flustered state. He always felt so frustrated whenever you teased him like this or whenever you had the upper hand over him. He never got away with anything, but something about that smug expression on your face fueled his courage at that moment he whirled over you not thinking once again. 

“ _And what if it was, Y/N?”_  He was so close to your face that your jeering attitude vanished into thin air with the clean sweep of his movement. His eyes showed absolute determination liked he wanted to prove something to you, and you liked it by the way your heart skipped a beat. 

You were caught off guard and flustered for a moment before you realized what was going on and once again that smug expression returned to your face. You leaned in closer to him never breaking eye contact, and you could see how color returned to his face as confidence returned to you. 

 _“Then, I’d tell you that it’s about time and that it’d taken you long enough.”_  You replied just as smug as you had been before. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is up on my Tumblr, it was a word prompt sent in by one of my followers requesting "I just — I’m breathless, okay? Whenever I’m with you it happens” for Yoosung.  
> I was really proud of how it turned out and wanted to upload here as well for those who don't follow me on the hell site, enjoy!


End file.
